My Best Friend's Boy
by Sky Blue Baby
Summary: Multiple POVs. Puck/Kurt. Finn - "My Best Friend's Girl" by the Cars. "Here he comes again. He's my best friend's girl; he used to be mine." Teen to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

You watch them together. You probably could have had _him_ at any point you ever desired months ago. But you'll never know now because Kurt is Puck's now. Maybe you used to have Kurt at some point, ages ago, but he'll never be yours now. He'll always be Puck's. Because even you can see that Puck was the one to pick Kurt up when he was down and rise him up again. And Kurt loves him for that, probably more than he ever loved you. You faded out of his eyes the day you rejected him, the day Puck confessed to him.

(You never should have done that.)

Puck made sure that everyone knew that he had Kurt the day he started going out with him. Puck carries Kurt's books to all the classes (no matter how much Kurt protests) and, at Kurt's request, he even let's Kurt pick him out "decent clothes" (a designer shirt here or there). He never let anyone change anything before Kurt, no matter how hot she was. That kind of means a lot.

And Kurt returns everything (tenfold, but that might just be your opinion). He looks at Puck like he's the sun or something, all adoration and love (he used to look at you like that). Kurt holds Puck's hand constantly; he even lets Puck mess up his hair. He can kiss Kurt whenever he wants (and do more, if the hickeys on Kurt's neck are any indication), no matter who's there or what's going on. The first time you ever saw was when Puck practically molested Kurt after a winning kick. On the football field. In front of everybody, even Kurt's dad. And that man scares you by just existing; imagine what he would do to anyone that hurt his son. Like all emotionally and stuff. He'd probably kill him and make it look like an accident. You think he could.

You could've had that. You could've had the kissing and the hand holding and just Kurt. But you gave it all up, gave him up, for Quinn. You let Kurt go for Quinn, who cheated on you with your best friend and said nothing. Quinn who lied to you, made your best friend lie to you, who almost ruined twelve years of friendship all on her own.

(She should be a lawyer. Or maybe a politician.)

And now you think you might know how Puck felt back then. How he thought you took everything he ever wanted. Even if you didn't, you can still get why he had to blame somebody (you). You had the girl(s) he wanted; he has the boy you want now. You had the baby; he's going to (as of now) get the baby when she's born. You had the guy he liked (loved) pining after you; he has him all to himself. He's got everything (mostly Kurt), and you have nothing.

And you still can't help but think about your best friend's boy.


	2. Chapter 2

You used to think that girls were beautiful. Those with curves and long legs and pretty hair and eyes, anyway. But now you think you may find a different kind of beauty in a boy. Well, a certain boy anyway.

Kurt doesn't have any of the curves you were used to before. (Why would he? That would be weird.) You liked the tiny waists and flaring hips, but you have to like the way your tan hands look against his small hips. You actually love how Kurt's more consistent, slim shoulders to a slimmer waist and somehow impossibly slimmer hips. You like linear apparently. Even Kurt's lack of boobs is appealing somehow. You like to his flat chest rising and falling smoothly as you . . . make out.

And, yeah, Kurt's legs are proportionally long and pretty damn slender (while still being so, so strong), he's still pretty short. He barely reaches your shoulder, but you like that he's so short. (Mostly cause it makes him scrabble for purchase and climb at/on you. You never thought being covered by 5' 8" of brunet kicker would be such a turn on.) It makes you feel important, like you can protect Kurt from shit or something.

Pretty hair and eyes will never change. Kurt could be the pinnacle of pretty faces; milky pale skin with bright blue eyes, soft red lips and bright white smile. flushed cheeks and cute nose (and he's totally turning you into a girl if he's got you thinking about his _nose _of all things). Long hair always seemed to be your thing, all the cougars and Cheerios you were with had this long, silky hair. Nothing compared to Kurt's hair though. It was always so soft, probably from all that crap he puts in it (but if it always feels like that, you don't care). It's nice to run your hands through short hair, just long enough to get a grip on it, but short enough that you don't get completely tangled up and lost.

Maybe, you kind of like everything about Kurt. The way he looks, how he's always up for anything (_anything_), even the way he puts on his superior facade at school. Because it's actually so unlike him once you get to know him. He protects his father and mourns his mother, does everything he can for his friends, and even works at the shop for everything he has (definately not the spoiled little rich boy you first pictured). Every designer jacket has been earned through sweat and grease; you never knew grease monkey could be so damn appealing. Almost as big a turn on as Kurt wearing _your_ over-sized shirts with only boxers on underneath.

Or maybe it's just Kurt that makes you think that. Because as long as it's Kurt, anything would look perfect.

**Okay, so I updated. A semi-sequel from Puck's POV. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No really guys, apparantly it never ends. This one is Quinn's POV and who knows who's next!**

* * *

You cannot believe Puck. Your "baby-daddy" is with the gay kid. Actually, he has been for weeks, probably even months now. You can_not _belive this. So what, he repopulated the species, and bye Quinn I'm running off into the sunset with _Hummel_?

So not fair.

And if you were the one to turn him down constantly after five years of him chasing after you, how can he just stop? If he's liked you for five years, how can he just give up? Puck shouldn't be able to _just give up_. So you like a stupid guy who will prostrate himself before your feet, is that too much to ask? Just because your constantly mean and outright horrible to him doesn't mean you don't like him. You just don't express emotions the same way other people do. Has he seen your family? You have a right to be just as crazy as everybody else in this school district.

But seriously, is he thinking of your daughter? How would she turn out with a single 16-year-old mother and two gay fathers? Please God, make it better than Rachael Berry. So the girl follows her heart and is pretty much constantly happy, she's also a walking reject. Your daughter can't be an outcast who dresses in _plaid_ in _high school_. She deserves more. Like all the toys she could ever want, cute baby clothes (even cuter clothes when she's older), and a good father. Somebody who would love her and be nice to her and make sure she was safe and happy no matter what. He'd let her be herself but make sure she was completely great in every aspect of her life. (And if this sounds like Puck and Kurt combined, you're going to ignore that voice for now. It's stupid anyway.) He'd do all the things your "daddy" never did for you. Your daughter deserves to be _popular_ and _happy _(and fashionable, please dear God).

So what if she can have two fathers who can provide all that? Well, separately, of course. Kurt would probably teach her the best fashion sense in the world and Puck could teach her how to stand up for herself and fight. They're both nice enough considering how pretty much everyone in this town is screwed up one way or another. Puck would love her and you're pretty sure Hummel would, too, if Puck did. Heck, all of the gleeks would probably love her, just because they're dorks who're slowly becoming your friends. She would have an army of outcast singers on her side when she's finally here.

God, you have to stop this. There's no way you're actually thinking about this. You can do this by yourself.

But maybe you don't want to. Maybe it really is okay to ask for a little help sometimes.


End file.
